Memories I Keep in my Pocket
by everfire
Summary: Sora is a forgetful person, and he tends to make mistakes. Something weird is going on, but all Sora wants to do is enjoy his happy life. Angst, Humor, Romance, Drama. Bipolar how I like it.


A/N: ok so here it is...keep in mind this is not AU but rather confusing. Just hang in there for me, ok? you'll get it.

Disclaimer: KH and Disney own these characters. Not me.

"You know, Kai, it's unspoken teenage law to not wake up early on weekends." Sora grumbled from under his covers. The morning light was just starting to reach his blanket covered head.

"Oh, really?" Kairi replied leaning against the doorway to her friends room.

Sora lifted the covers to glare, "Yes, really. So, why are you here?"

"To wake you up, silly." She giggled.

"You should be arrested! Look at all the laws you've broken!"

She rose an eyebrow sceptically, "Laws, Sora? Laws?"

Sora lifted himself to a seating position, reveling a white beater pulled taunt over his muscles. "Yeah, the unspoken code of teenagers have been shattered. You enter my room without permission..."

"Your mom said I could," Kairi shrugged, "and it is her house."

"Another rule!" Sora jumped out of his bead and pointed his index finger viciously into her face. "Now your using my mother against me!" He tried to yell, but it kinda came out a whine.

Kairi's face shifted, "Sora, these rules are full of holes. What happens if a teenager HAS to wake up in the morning?"

"Well," Sora slumped slightly, then scratched his head, "mostly a teenager would not plan something early in the morning ON A WEEKEND." He held up a hand when she tried to interfere, "But, there are some exceptions. Examples like, morning cartoons, or vacations do exist."

Kairi held her stomach and was shaking from uncontrollable giggles.

Sora stopped and looked at her, stricken. "Kairi, this is serious."

"It's just you're trying to be so serious and...Sora your just..." She fell back into giggles.

"What, Kai?"

She took a deep breath and tried to explain, "It's just, Sora, you're not even..."

"Kairi! It's leaving!" Sora's mother called from down the spiral stairs.

"Leaving?" Sora's whole posture went to 'Confused Sora'.

"Oh." Kairi stated, "Sora...We're late." She tried to look out the window.

Sora asked, "To what?"

Kairi paused one hand on the curtain, "You forgot?" she queried flabbergasted. "Sora!" She admonished when he didn't reply.

"What did I forget?" He whimpered.

"Today is Riku's birthday party! We were..." She explained.

Sora suddenly interrupted, "Supposed to show up early and set up." He finished.

"Right," Kairi lifted the curtain aside, "And their goes the bus."

"Oh, no it doesn't." Sora vowed grasping Kairi's hand and dashing down the staircase.

"Sora!" His mother called trying to run after.

"Sorry, mom, no time."

"But Sora, surly."

"Sorry" He yelled as he sped out the front door.

Kairi rushed alongside him panting, "Sora," she tried to reason with her friend but couldn't spare the breath so she just ran.

The bus was rounding the corner and was thus already slowed. Sora smiled gleefully and swung Kairi like a whip, toward the street.

"SORA!" She screamed, just as he spun himself forward and her back. He thrust her onto the sidewalk where she promptly feel and whimpered out of pain with the contact. Sora, himself went flying in front of the turning bus.

The bus's faulty breaks squealed. Kairi looked up, and rubbed her head for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened. Then, "Sora!" She screamed, scrambling to her knees and trying to lift herself from the pavement. She wobbled and landed back on her hands and knees. She forced herself to move slower, painfully aware of the awful smell of burnt rubber.

"Are you alright?" She heard someone ask and she looked up she could see a pair of black boots in front of where the bus had stopped. She stood again.

"Who? Me?" Sora's undeniable voice rang out from under the edge of the bus's front bumper, the lower half of his body was protruding out from under it.

"Sora!" Kairi scrambled to the edge and pulled on his legs until he slid out.

"Ow, careful I'm gonna get rug...burn or something. Hey, Kairi are you ok?"

There were wet streaks on her face and her breathing was erratic. Her hair must be everywhere with how flyaway it was. "Sora, you idiot." She whispered, but she was smiling. Then, she was hugging him.

"You kids are crazy! You could have just flagged me down." The bus driver scratched behind his head; not sure how to fix the situation and continue with his day.

A few cars honked impatiently behind the frozen bus. Sora had the decency to look ashamed from around Kairi's death grip on his neck. He pulled on his arm and she let go of it but held on to the rest of him. He scratched his head and looked apologetic.

"Well, if you want on..." The Driver gestured meaningfully at the open door hatch on the side of the bus.

Sora and Kairi pulled apart but only for a second while they stood. She clasped his arm and tugged him onto the bus.

"Why all the way in the back?" Sora asked, curious. The bus rumbled back on then resumed its unfinished turn.

Kairi plopped, her sore butt into the back seat and looked at Sora, reproachfully.

"What?"

She giggled. "Sora...I can't believe you." She broke down into a fit of laughter.

"What?"

"You...just...had...a near death..." She gasped for air "Experience. In your boxers." She gestured to his shorts.

Sora's cheeks colored and he glanced down. He was still in his sleepwear, a white beater and navy boxers emblazoned with 'Property of Disney' in gold on his butt."Yeah, well."

"Yeah, and now you have to show up that way ay Riku's house. Not to mention explaining why we and the bus are 15 min late." She smiled broadly at Sora.

Sora finally sat down next to her and grinned back "Believe me he'll understand. There wont be any problem at all that I show up to his house dressed like this."

"Not at all?" Kairi looked skeptical.

"Yep." Sora said confidently, "Well, so long as Riku's mom doesn't open the door.

PAGE BREAK

"Good morning, Riku's mom." Sora greeted while Kairi giggled hysterically in the background.

Riku's mother blinked for a moment then, "Goodmorning, Sora," She nodded then turned to Kairi and nodded "Kairi."

"Sora?" Came a low voice form elsewhere in the house followed by loud stomping and running sounds.

"Ah, He heard me." Riku's mother smiled then slowly moved out of the way just in time for riku to come baralling in.

He froze at the door, then poised himself. "You're late."

"Ah, well, you see..." Sora gestured wildly as if his words would become an explaination by hand motions alone.

"What are you wearing?" Riku continued.

Kairi grinned again, "Or not wearing as the case may be."

Riku blinked.

"Well, there was this bus, right?" Sora began, starting in the middle.

A/N: there will be more soon, but reviews speed it up, right?


End file.
